


Hunting Trip

by EveWillows33112



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Hannibal's Happy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Series, They're both smegging happy, Will's Happy, bathtub fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: While enjoying a warm bath with his husband, Will muses on the fact they hadn't been hunting since they killed the Red Dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that came across my mind and 1 AM while looking up Hannibal fanfiction. I'm actually just a casual fan of the show, but I still ship our precious Murder Husbands like there's no tomorrow. Enjoy. Comments make me happy.

The water is comfortably warm, and smells vaguely of lavender, vanilla, and rose. The rose petals float along the top of the water, sticking to any exposed skin. Will sighs, content, relaxed, safe. He leans back against the warm chest behind him, resting his head back against a strong shoulder. 

A soft kiss was placed on his temple making a smile appear on his lips. His eyes opened slowly to gaze at his partner lovingly. Hannibal only smiled at him and turned to bring his cigarette to his lips again taking a long drag. Will watched while the smoke left his lovers lips with a deep exhale and watched the smoke swirl around them.  
Outside the snow quietly fell over the empty landscape, where they stayed in Hannibal's winter manor in Austria. It was as elaborate as many people would expect from Hannibal and his exquisite tastes. 

It had been nearly a year since they killed Dolarhyde and escaped from police custody. Hannibal had planned for a getaway by boat and then, after a few weeks of healing, he and Will escaped to Austria. Really it was a good idea, no one knew where they were. The police were still searching Venice, their old homes in the states. All of Hannibal's known places to hide. They would never find them here. 

Will sighed again and closed his eyes relaxing further into the warm water his head resting on Hannibal's collarbone. He took his husband's left hand that was hanging over the edge of the tub and brought it to his lips admiring the silver wedding band around his finger. Will had a matching one as well as well as a sapphire lined one on his left hand. They had decided to make it offical a few months back and truly became what Freddie Lounds called them, 'murder husbands'. 

"It's been a while since we've been hunting together," Will said casually while he toyed with Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal hummed in his throat putting out the cigarette and taking a sip of his wine that rested on the window sill. "Though I suppose there isn't much game around here to hunt," he said. 

"The tourist season will begin in a few weeks, during the holidays. Lots of people coming and going...mostly those unfamiliar with the forest," Hannibal noted casually. "When the season starts we can certainly do a little hunting of our own." Will smiled at that, they haven't had a decent hunt since Dolarhyde and Will had missed the thrill of the hunt with his husband at his side. 

"I look forward to it."


End file.
